


Sweeter then revenge

by Ahgacrazyyyyy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BamBam And jinyoung are brothers, Jb youngjae and Yugyeom are brothers, M/M, Murder but of no major character, Other kpop idols are briefly mentioned, The healer au no one wanted but me, a little yugbam, businessmen AU, but its not really healer I change basically everything, underground courier company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgacrazyyyyy/pseuds/Ahgacrazyyyyy
Summary: Im Jaebum and his brothers work as undercover couriers for big politicians. Their parents were killed by someone 11 years ago. Jaebum wants revenge. He doesn’t know how to achieve that goal until he meets a man named Park Jinyoung, who has a similar motive.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

11 Years Ago

"I TOLD YOU! I told you from the start not to listen to him, and that he's a fraud" Siwan screamed at his wife! "What about the kids?! We need to get them out somehow! We can't have them here when we're facing him! It's too dangerous" Yoona couldn't help it but cry at their miserable situation. "Your right honey, We need to get them out of here! Maybe we can send the boys over to the Tuans for a little while. Their eldest son is Jaebum's best friend and I'm pretty sure that Dorine and Raymond wouldn't mind keeping them for a couple hours! Honey you go ahead and call them to find out if they can watch the boys for us. I'll go wake them up" Yoona knew that Dorine and Raymond won't mind, because if something ever came up at Tuan Corp. they send over their children too. "Yeah I'll go call them right now and I'll also go to tighten our security just incase. We can't trust that man at all he's crazy." Siwan said while pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"Wake up Jaebum-ah! Wake up baby!" Yoona said. "Mom let me sleep for a little while more!" Jaebum didn't want to open his eyes. "Wake up Jaebummie me and your father have some work to do so you and your brothers are going over to Mark's place! You can go there and sleep for a bit!" "If you want, I can help you and dad instead of going over to Mark hyungs place." Jaebeom said while stretching on his bed. Yoona thought he looked adorable with his eyes still closed and his hands over his head. "Don't worry, your father and I will take care of it. You go over and hang out with Mark for a little while" Yoona said brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Wait mom we're going to Mark hyungs place right now?" Jaebum opened his eyes and faced his alarm clock. "It's only 2:34am isn't that a bit too early to go over there?! Mark hyung is probably sleeping right now" "I know but we have to do something really important right now! It's only for a little while I promise but make sure to take care of both your brothers for me since your the eldest!" "I will don't worry. I'll take care of them and make sure they don't get into trouble." "Good. When your with them I know I don't have to worry. Whenever me or your father aren't there make sure to always watch over them." "Of Course mom you know I always will. And it's not like your going anywhere. You said you'll be back soon." "Yeah we'll be back soon. It's not that big of a problem we just have to sort something out quick and then we'll come pick you guys up okay." Yoona lied. She doesn't like lying to her kids but there's no easy way to tell Jaebum what's actually going on. He's quick witted just like his father. He'll catch on real quick if something is wrong. She decides it's best if she goes to wake up her other sons right now or else Jaebum will get a whiff that something is wrong, and she really doesn't want him to think about this yet. "Go and wake up Youngjae for me while I go wake up gyomie." Jaebum was still clearly tired. He can sleep all day if he had the choice to. "Okay mom. I'll help him get ready too." Jaebum yawned real loud and Yoona felt bad for her eldest. He's been helping his father a lot recently and slept at 12 last night. He was exactly like his father, he liked business and loved talking about politics. He maintained a chic look, and would normally dress in suits. Jaebum looked up to his father and that made Yoona proud of him. He was more than capable to take over the company already at the age of 16. But that also scared her, she loved her son and didn't want him to encounter the kind of people they were about to deal with. She wanted all three of her boys to stay as far away from these frauds as possible. She just hoped that this would be resolved and that her family could live peacefully without any further difficulties. 

"Gyeom-ah wake up baby." Yoona cooed at her youngest. "NO AMMA IT'S STILL DARK OUTSIDE! Let me sleep until the sun comes up. I don't have school today it's Saturday!" Yugyeom replied. He brought his hand towards the pillow closest to his head, and lifted it to place it on his ears. "Gyeom-ah me and your appa have some work to do so you'll be staying at Mark hyungs today. "WHYYYY! But Mark hyung and Jaebum hyung always say im a kid and that I can't do what their doing. And Youngjae hyung and Joey hyung never let me play with them! They all say I'm to small and then I get alone! I'm not going there! I'm staying with amma and appa!!!" Yoona can see the tears that were starting to form at her youngest eyes. "How about we call Kookies parents to see if they can watch you for a little while? They live on the same street as the Tuan's too so your older brother can keep watch on you." Yugyeom began to form a smile. "YESSS CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME AT JUNGKOOKIES HOUSE!" Yoona chuckled "Sure Baby. I'll get your appa to call Jungkook's dad to find out if he's free today." "Yayyyyy! I'll go and get ready now amma!" Ofcourse her youngest would only get happy if he was going over to Jungkooks place. 

"Amma where'd you put my laptop!?" Youngjae screamed from his room. "Jae-ah I didn't put it anywhere and why do you need it anyways? The Tuans probably have computers available." Yoona screamed back. She was helping Yugyeom collect his stuff to take to Jungkook's place when Youngjae started screaming from the top of his lungs for his laptop. Which Yoona doesn't think is necessary to take with him. "I do need it though. I promised Joey hyung I'll hack into their system and change his violin class to piano class. And it's easier to hack from my own laptop then someone else's laptop or computer." Youngjae yelled back. This made Yoona stop what she was doing. "Did you just say your going to hack into the system?! Im Youngjae get here right now." Youngjae came running into the room where both her and Yugyeom were packing his bag. "You are not going to hack into anything do you hear me! And besides they have an IT company Jae-ah it's going to be impossible for you to ever get in." Youngjae scoffed at this. "Amma don't you know that I'm a pro at hacking into stuff. I hacked into Yugyeom's wii and now he can't ever win a game." Youngjae seemed enthusiastic of his own skill. "Wait, hyung your the reason I never win on mario kart anymore." Yugyeom seemed sad. "Why would you do that to me. Amma I hate him." Yugyeom said while he came to Yoona and gave her a bear hug. Yugyeom had tears in his eyes for the second time in one hour. Yugyeom tries to act all cool but everyone knows he's the softest from everyone in the family and cries real easily. Both his older brothers use this to their advantage and pick on him. Yoona hates seeing her little one sad. "Youngjae first apologize to your brother and undo whatever you did to his wii. Second your not taking your laptop over to the Tuans and your certainly not going to hack into any of their servers." Youngjae didn't look too happy at that but agreed nonetheless. "Okay amma I'll fix Gyomies game and I won't hack into Tuan Corp either." Yoona smiled at her son. "Good. Make sure to keep an eye out for Gyomie while your at the Tuans okay." "Yes amma I'll watch over Gyomie too don't worry."

After they dropped all three of their kids off to their friends houses Siwan and Yoona drove to their company building. Their 20 floor building stands in the middle of Seoul with a large Im Industries written on the wall on top of the doors. Yoona and Siwan have been working hard and helping this company thrive for 25 years. They started the company with just the 2 of them and now they are proud to say they have over 2500000 people working in their company. But what's the point of having a big company if you end up losing it. And their is no way that Yoona or Siwan will let their company slip from their hands. They've worked to hard to let it go so easily. Therefore one thing was certain both Yoona and her husband were going to put up a fight, and they wouldn't lose either. They were going to fight and they were going to win, not just for themselves but also for their children. For Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum. Their boys deserved the world and both Siwan and Yoona were going to give the world to them. 

Yoona and Siwan went straight to the elevator. Once they got in they pressed the button that goes all the way up to the top floor, where they knew their offices were and where they knew the man was probably waiting for them. As soon as they reached the top floor they were met by a bunch of men holding guns towards them. "Boss is waiting for you both in that room." One gunman points towards Siwans office. This doesn't seem right. Whatever is happening isn't giving Yoona the best feeling. Another gunman opens the door and forces them in. When they walk in all they see is a man sitting on the office chair and facing the window behind the desk. Siwan got his office made so one wall was completely a window and the view of Seoul. He said he could work better if he had a nice cinematic view. Which oddly enough turned out to be true. “Boss the IM’s have arrived.” The same gunman said. “Thanks Bobby. The man said while turning around. “Im Siwan and Im Yoona it’s always a pleasure to work with you.” The man said with his crooked smile. His face is very contradicting to his personality. He looks very innocent however he’s really just the devil in disguise. Today he’s wearing a long black leather coat with matching leather gloves. It’s beyond Yoona to understand why he’s wearing gloves and a coat during the summer. His newsboy cap is looking odd on his head since it doesn’t match the outfit at all, and Yoona has to stop herself before she lets out a comment on his mismatched attire. “Same to you Mr. Yang.” Siwan says through clenched teeth. Yoona can tell her husband is definitely not in the best mood. “Well now that your both here let’s get this over with. Shall we?!” The man says with a mocking smile. “This company is mine now.” Siwan moves towards the man. “HOW! YOU CAN'T STEAL THIS COMPANY. MY WIFE AND I WORKED VERY HARD FOR IT! You can’t just take it from us.” Siwan says. He gets close to the man and grabs his coat from both sides, and says through gritted teeth. “There’s no way we’re giving up just yet. We’re going to make you pay Yang Hyun Suk even if that’s the last thing we do.” The man laughs out loud at this. “Okay let’s see what you’ll do to me.” He signals one of his henchmen over and nods towards Siwan. “Get him off me.” The henchmen successfully gets Siwan to let go of the man. “Do you know why both of you are here at this moment?” The man asks. “Both of you are here right now because I can’t get the company while your both alive. In order for me to take everything you both need to die.” The man smiles. Yoona knew something was wrong from the start. She’s glad she got her children to safety before anything happened to anyone. She looks at the man and says. “Even if we end up dead theirs no way you’re going to get the company. We made our wills to give it our eldest son Jaebum. He’s the heir of this company, not you.” The man laughs once again. “You think I didn’t look into anything. I planned this out from the start. First I got your husband Siwan to sign a document that indicated that besides the two of you I was the third person who can run your company. Then I changed both your wills and got them signed by both of you to leave nothing with your kids.” Siwan once again moved closer to the man. “How did you do that. I made sure to check every document you gave to me before I signed anything.” Hyun suk chuckled. “Well you made sure to check everything I handed to you not your assistant Namjoon.” Yoona couldn’t believe it. Namjoon would never betray them like this. He’s been working with them for 15 years there was no way he would help him. “Your a liar Namjoon would never help you.” She said. Hyun suk smiled towards her. “He did such a good job you guys still don’t believe me. You trusted him blindly even though I payed him to work under me. You see people have this tendency to love money. And when you show them that you have the money they need, especially when they have a kid who’s going to be ready to go to college soon they will do anything for it.” He said looking towards the closet. He walked towards it and then opened it. Namjoon was sitting in it with his hands and feet tied, and a cloth over his face so he couldn’t talk. “Well almost anything. He accidentally overheard my plan to kill both of you today. I offered him a nice position in the company plus some extra cash and he won’t take it. So I did the other thing that felt right. I was gonna kill him but I thought it would be better to put the blame on someone. Hence he’s still alive.” Yoona was terrified. Not only were they going to die but their children were in danger too. But they still couldn’t give up. “Look you have the company now spare us. We won’t do anything if you leave us and our children alone.” Siwan said. “I could but there’s no guarantee that you won’t go against me in the future. I’m not taking the risk. And about your children i took them out of both your wills so their not registered to take over the company till any of them are 30. Who’s the eldest again? Oh yes Jaebum!” He answered his own question. “And he’s 16 right now so that gives me 14 years to kill him. They will all go one by one and right before their 30 I’ll kill them. But as for now they don’t impose a threat to me. So I’ll let them live.” He nods towards the gunman next to Namjoon. “I was planning to let him live too but he’s heard way to much. Kill him.” The gunman nods and then shoots Namjoon on his head. And in one swift move Namjoon is dead. Hyun suk looks at Yoona and then at Siwan “I was planning to talk more but I think I said it all. It was nice knowing the both of you.” He says while getting up and moving towards the door. He suddenly turns back and looks at them both again. “I hope you don’t have any hard feelings. People can go crazy for money. And I happen to be one of them.” He turns to look at his henchman and says “Give the couple a minute for themselves before finishing them off.” “Even if you do kill us the CCTV footages are there. Plus I’m going to call the police right now.” Siwan says pulling out his phone from his pocket. Hyun suk looks over to his henchman and nods at Siwan. The henchman quickly grabs Siwans phone from him and tosses it on the floor hard before stepping on it. “You think I didn’t think about that? I tipped the police off earlier. Even if you do call them they probably won’t pick up so go ahead. And you don’t need to worry about the cameras, they haven’t been working for 5 days now. It really was great knowing you Im Siwan. People like you are very rare in this world.” He says before he left the room. Yoona was panicking now she didn’t know what to do. She suddenly rememberers all three of her sons. She remembers the tears on Yugyeoms face. She remembers Youngjae’s contagious laugh. And she remembers promising Jaebum that they’ll be home soon. She turns to look at her husband who seems to have the same exact look on his face. “We couldn’t save them Yoona. Our boys. We couldn’t protect them.” He says. The henchman bows his head as an apology and then shoots Siwan in the stomach. Yoona screamed real loud and ran towards her husband. “NOOOO! Please stop we’ll give you more money than him. Please don’t do this. Please help me bring my husband to the hospital.” Yoona begged while holding Siwan close. He was losing a lot of blood. And then she heard another loud bang. The bullet hit fast, however the piercing pain in her stomach seemed to have hit faster though. Within a minute she was on the floor beside her husband. She didn’t know what to do all she could think about were her boys. How they would take the news of their parents murder. She just hoped they were far from here. She hoped Hyun Suk couldn’t find them. She hoped they somehow survived. She didn’t want any of her sons dead by 30. Just then she felt a bloody hand grab hers, it was her husbands. “Yoona” he whispered with a smile, “I love you” she smiled back at him “I love you too” she said and the last thing she heard were two shots being fired before she ended up dead. Hand in hand with her husband.


	2. Chapter 1

"Jaebum hyung you should go right while Gyomie goes left and distracts the security guard." Youngjae says through the earpiece. 

They are in the middle of a mission. It’s supposed to be an easy mission, but one security guard is trying way too hard to get them caught. So they decide to make Yugyeom the bait. Yugyeom is faster than Jaebum so he probably would be able to ditch the guard easier. 

They’re currently inside Yang Industries, which used to be known as Im Industries. Jaebum thinks it’s hilarious how life can be such a bitch. It was his family who started this company. The same 20 floor building that used to be like a second home to Jaebum is now a bad memory that just results in him wanting to get far away as fast as possible! 

Jaebum shouldn't have agreed to this mission. He should have refused. It’s ironic, once upon a time Jaebum was being trained to take over this exact company and yet here they were sneaking around. 

Jaebum is sure if Yang Hyun Suk finds him or his brothers inside the company he won’t hesitate to kill them. Just like he did with his parents. 

After his parents passed away the old man ended up getting the company. Apparently his parents changed their wills a month before they passed away, and gave the company off to the old man. Which is strange since from what Jaebum can remember his father wasn’t too fond of Hyun Suk. Jaebum is certain that he changed their wills, because there was absolutely no way his parents would’ve done that. 

Their death was ruled off as a double suicide by the police. He didn’t believe that his parents would’ve committed suicide. They had a good life, the company was doing great, they loved each other so much and they had them. Jaebum remembers his mother always used to say the greatest gift in her life was the three of them. So why would they commit suicide? 

“Hyung turn left from there. After you turn left the room should be to your right. It should be room number 2542.”Youngjae awakens Jaebum from his thoughts.“Room number 2542 right?! I found it.” Jaebum said while opening the door. 

The room looked like a normal office except it had three desks instead of one. There must be three people sharing this room Jaebum thought. 

“Youngjae there’s three computers, which one do you want me to turn on?” “In the email our client said he marked the bottom of the computer with a blue piece of tape. Hyung lift all the computers and check which one has the blue tape mark.” “Why underneath the computer and not the top. It’s a lot easier that way.” Jaebum said while lifting the monitor of the first computer. “Hyung he said computer not monitor.” Youngjae reminded. “Right the computer is actually the bottom thing. More work for me.” Jaebum said mockingly.

He carefully lifted each of the computers one by one until he got to the third one. “It wasn’t on the first two so it should be on this one.” Jaebum says while lifting the last computer, and there it was the blue tape. “Great now connect me to the computer so I can hack into the server.” That was easy once Jaebum connects Youngjae to the server he doesn’t have to do anything but take the USB out once Youngjae’s done doing whatever he was supposed to. He turns on the computer and inserts Youngjae’s USB. “Okay Youngjae the USB is entered you can hack into the computer now.” “Thanks hyung” Jaebum sits on the chair and waits.

He can hear Yugyeom through the earpiece trying to fight with the security guard. “Ya then why don’t you check the files to see if you find me or not! And when you find me I swear I’m going to get you fired! I’m an employee here!” Jaebum face palmed. If the guard actually ended up checking the files and can’t find him, Yugyeom could be arrested for impersonating a government employee. Or worse if the old man kept Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeoms files then no doubt the old man would find out they came here. And suddenly sending Yugyeom to jail sounds better then having the old man know that they are here. But at least their in disguise. No one would figure out who they are. Right?

“Hyung I’m done. Take out the USB and shut off the computer. And Yugyeom as soon as Jaebum hyung gives you the signal run as fast as you can out of there. Then I’ll reset the CCTV cameras so they work again.” Before their mission Youngjae hacked into the companies server and shut off all the cameras. 

Youngjae is a pro at hacking, he can hack into anything within minutes. This one time on Yugyeom's birthday Youngjae hacked into the blue house’s server and changed their presidents name to Jackson Wang, who happens to be Yugyeom's favourite celebrity. Ofcourse Yugyeom thought that was the best birthday present ever, but Jaebum thought it was plain stupid. The news channels went wild trying to figure out who ‘Ars’ was. It was the front page cover of every newspaper for a whole month ‘Ars the infamous hacker who can also hack into the blue house’. 

Normally they wouldn’t have to come here for Youngjae to hack into the computers server but their client just had to hide a secret file in this computer and covered it up with some tech chip Jaebum doesn’t understand. Youngjae says you can only access the server if you can go through that chip that’s blocking it. Hence they are here. Jaebum successfully takes out the chip and shuts the computer off. Now he’s heading for where he saw Yugyeom last. 

“Gyomie I’m coming towards the same hallway where your at.” And just then Jaebum turns the corner and finds Yugyeom still arguing with the same guard. So he decides to step in. “Hi sir I was looking for the washroom but I couldn’t find it.” Jaebum ask the security guard and signals Yugyeom discreetly to go away. The security guard starts to focus on giving Jaebum directions and Yugyeom slips away. “Hyung I’m outside and I’ll get the car ready. Just come out fast." Jaebum leaves easily after that and waits for Yugyeom to bring his black Audi.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung we're here" Youngjae says after opening the door. Jaebum's office is quite big. It has a large wooden desk and a leather chair to go with it! He placed a family photo with his parents and his brothers on it. There's a fireplace near the big window and a small sofa next to it. He has another sofa set across from the desk. But his favourite part of his office is his library. One whole wall dedicated to books! Sometimes when both his brothers go to University and they don't have any ongoing clients he just sits near the sofa closest to the window and reads. They decide which assignments to pick up and which assignments they want to decline here. It's Jaebum's own little paradise. 

"Why did you call us here hyung?!" Yugyeom asks. "So I haven't read the emails yet but I saw that we have 2 emails on our Jus3 account." Jaebum said glancing up to see both Yugyeom and Youngjae walk in. 

Jus3 is their courier company name, they do all sorts of assignments for their clients. From stealing hard discs to hacking into government websites. As long as their client pays well they will do it. But Jaebum knows better than to destroy the lives of his brothers, so he set some rules to what extent they can go. He won't let anything related to drugs or murder go near his brothers. Therefore it's known for all their clients that Jus3 don't accept any hit orders. 

"We just finished the last mission yesterday hyung, and we got payed really good for it. Can we just rest for a week?" Yugyeom asks. "Well let's check the emails to see what they're for. After that we will decide if we're gonna take it or not. I'm all in if you guys just wanna rest for a week. Youngjae open up the emails" Jaebum says while getting up from the chair to give his brother some space to sit down. "Sure hyung" 

Youngjae is the tech genius. While Jaebum and Yugyeom are normally out and physically carry out the mission Youngjae normally sits at home in his own office and directs them. He's one of the top hackers in the world. He even has his own hacker name 'Ars', while Jaebum and Yugyeom just go for acronyms of their names. Jaebum doesn't admit it out loud but he's really proud of Youngjae. If only the circumstances were different. Then Youngjae wouldn't have to use his skill on hacking, instead he would be able to do great work on their parents company. Their parents Im Siwan and Im Yoona built an entire dynasty for their sons. By the time Jaebum was born his parents were already on the top. If it wasn't for that man their company would probably still be there or even better than before. 

After he killed them both and stole everything they had, Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom were left to fend for themselves. Jaebum was only 16 when everything happened. And since he was the eldest he had to take care of his 14 and 12 year old brothers. It's been 11 years and Jaebum still couldn't let it all go. He wanted revenge not just for his parents but for his brothers and himself. For what that man did to his family, he wanted that man to suffer more than his family did.

"HYUNG!!!!!" Youngjae awoke Jaebum once again. "Hyung what were you thinking about so deeply that you couldn't even hear both me and Youngjae hyung?!" "Ohh Sorry" Jaebum chuckled dryly "it's nothing Gyeom ah. Just thinking about what to make for dinner" Jaebum lied. It's nothing serious just that he hates seeing the look on both his brothers faces when he brings up his parents. 

"Anyways what were you guys saying again?" "Nothing hyung Youngjae hyung was just asking if he can start to read the first mail" Yugyeom replied to his question. "Ohh ofcourse. Read the first mail Jae-ah I can think about what to make for dinner later" Youngjae looked at him in disbelief but decided not to broach the topic. Instead Youngjae turns back to the screen and reads the first mail. 

"Dear Jus3 Underground Couriers,   
I heard that when it comes to underground courier services your company is the best. And if I give you a job you will finish it smoothly without a trace. However I also heard that you don't accept any hit orders. Please rethink that rule because that’s what I need you to do. Once you are done with the job you will receive 10 million wons. If you agree with the job I'm assigning you to email me back. Please get back to me. I will be waiting for your reply." 

Everyone looks at the screen with their eyes and mouth open wide. Eventually Yugyeom breaks their trance. "10 MILLION WONS!! HYUNG WE WON'T EVER NEED TO WORK AGAIN!!"   
"Yes 10 million won but for what?! We don't murder people Yugyeom! Taking a life shouldn't be in our hands! We're not getting blood on our hands for money, and that's final!" Jaebum said sharply, if there is one thing he doesn't want, it's that he doesn't want his brothers or himself to end up like the man who ruined their life. 

Yugyeom looked offended "Obviously I wasn't planning to actually go with it hyung. I was just saying that 10 million won is the biggest amount anyone ever offered us for a mission! And well, that it's a very big amount. Imagine what we would do with that money! But your right, the money isn't worth someone's life. And I would never take a job to end someone's life. Especially when we know first hand how it feels for the family" Jaebum couldn't be prouder. His brothers are on the same page as him.

"Should I reply to this email to let them know we aren't going to accept this job?! I thought it was pretty clear to everyone that we don't accept hit orders." Youngjae says while typing in a reply. "Should we send this email to the cops?! Just for them to know that someone is planning someone's murder." Yugyeom says while biting his nails. A habit he's had since he was a baby, their mother tried to make him stop but Yugyeom still does it sometimes when he gets very nervous or scared. 

“We should. Jae-ah can you send this email in a way so that the cops can't trace it back to us? We don't want any more cops on our tail! We've got enough already!" 

“Yeah hyung let's just read the other email first, and then I'll forward the email to the cops from a fake account." 

"Hi Jus3,   
We heard about your company being the finest in this field and needed your help. However we can't disclose details through the email. That is why we are inviting your whole team to meet with us tomorrow at 8pm in River House Venue. Please let us know how many people in your team will come to meet with us beforehand so we can reserve tables. We hope to see your team there."

"Huh that's two weird emails in one day. Maybe we should stop doing this job!" Yugyeom says. Youngjae looked over at Yugyeom in confusion. "Weren't you the one suggesting how good the 10 million won was like 10 minutes ago?" 

Jaebum chuckled. "Youngjae it's okay, me and you can continue doing this while Yugyeom works at the convenience store down the road." Jaebum looks towards Yugyeom. "But if you start to run out of money cause you decided to buy the new white Audi that’s similar to the one Jackson Wang has don't come asking me or Youngjae for money" Yugyeom pouted "Why do you both always tease me?! And Jackson Wang has a white Audi but he’s the brand ambassador of BMW. I need to get both hyung!" Yugyeom looks towards the screen. "Besides that's not the issue at the moment. What do we do?! Meet up with them or not? And what if that’s actually the cops trying to get to us?” "The cops? I don’t think so Gyeom-ah. It seems like it might be important if they are asking to meet with us like this. But we've never shown our faces to any of our customers." Youngjae pointed out. "We can go in disguise, like we normally do. Yugyeom can go in as YG, Youngjae can go in as ARS while I go in as JB. We all agreed if we don’t like the job we don’t have to take it. We can just say no to them and then take a little rest.” “So no one finds this suspicious besides me?” Yugyeom asks. “I don’t think it’s the cops either. And if it is then we’re going in disguise anyways and we’ll take the Porsche since it’s really fast.” His brothers looked at each other and then at him nodding their heads in unison to agree with him. 

"Great! Youngjae send them an email to let them know that only three of us are gonna be there." "Already on it hyung!" "Good" Jaebum said. 

"Speaking of going places, are the both of you free today or do you guys have plans already without me?! It's been a while since the three of us hung out just as brothers and no missions.” Yugyeom said. Jaebum looked at Yugyeom weirdly. "We hung out like two days ago. Remember when you suddenly wanted to play monopoly." "Yeah but hyung that was different! We didn't go anywhere!!" Yugyeom said. Youngjae chuckled "Just say you want to go out clubbing! Me and Jaebum hyung can already see through your facade!" "Maybe I do. Or maybe you two are just too boring." "YAH IM YUGYEOM! We didn't deny it we'll go with you." Jaebum said ready to pull Yugyeom into a headlock. But Yugyeom choose this exact moment to run away. "Get ready Hyungs time to party." they heard Yugyeom say from outside the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

The club they normally go to is quite famous. It's known to be one of the best clubs in Seoul. Most people can't afford this club, but the IM's have definitely made some money over the years working as underground couriers. They normally take up assignments by wealthier people who offer good money. With the amount they already have in their bank accounts they can each live a peaceful life, but the brothers choose to keep going. They won't admit it but they've definitely took a liking to the thrill that comes with the job. 

"I told you it's cold out and that we shouldn't go today" Youngjae said. He's been shivering the whole time they've been standing in line. They almost made it to the entrance of the club. They might be in within another 5 minutes. Yugeom tried blowing his hot breath on Youngjae's frozen hands. "We're almost in hyung. It's gonna be worth the wait as soon as we step in! Don't worry." "I'm with Youngjae on this one. I could've had a nice warm blanket and a book in my hand. I probably would've enjoyed reading next to the fireplace more then the noisy club." Jaebum said while rubbing his own hands together hard to make them warm. Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "Of course your going to say that. That's why I always say 'I have the most boring hyungs in the world!' " 

"Yah what do you know about the joy of getting lost in a good book? You never read! So you can't judge me!" "Hyung, I know you're old now and that old people tend to get mad really easily but can you chill your kind of embarrassing right now." Yugyeom whispers. Jaebum completely lost it. "YAH IM YUGYE—" and that's the exact timing the bodyguards decided to let more people in including them. "Awww I wanted to see Yugyeom die though" Youngjae pouted. Yugyeom laughed "Well you didn't cause I'm just really lucky." 

The club like always is beautiful from the inside. The walls are a nice colour of mahogany. The left wall is a long bar with many stools placed for people to sit. The dance floor is huge and Jaebum can tell Yugyeom is probably thinking of ditching them already to dance. 

Jaebum looks up and sees the VIP section on the top floor. Jaebum can easily afford the VIP section but both his brothers find it really boring. 

The last time they went to the VIP section both Yugyeom and Youngjae went on about 'We need the middle class experience' and that 'The rich people won't let us go down and dance'. Normally the upper class would sit and talk about their businesses, or about politics. Jaebum secretly enjoys listening to their stories of politics and business. It reminds Jaebum of his father. Their father Im Siwan loved to talk about political issues, he was training Jaebum to take over his company some day. And Jaebum would've been glad to take over his parents place in the company. He would watch his dad dress up and go to work and hope to be like him someday. Unfortunately that dream is just going to stay a dream now, unless he somehow takes the company back from the old man.

Jaebum spots three chairs closer to the corner to sit on and points in that direction. "Let's sit there." A bartender arrives once they all sit on the stools and Yugyeom orders for all three of them.

"Can I get nine jolly rancher vodka shots please" Jaebum looks over at Yugyeom surprised. "Nine?!" Yugyeom smiles. "Yeah hyung nine. Three for me three for you and three for Youngjae hyung. The only way we're gonna have fun tonight is if we get tipsy." 

Youngjae laughs out loud at this. "You say it like our dog just passed away and we're all very depressed about it" "Right Cause Jaebum hyung will definitely let us get a dog". Yugyeom says. 

"The only reason I say we shouldn't get a dog is cause I think cats are cuter but both of you are allergic to cats. So if I can't get a cat I won't allow the two of you to get a dog." "So wait. Hyung are you saying that if I move out I can get a dog?!" Youngjae asks. "Your really gonna leave me and Gyomie for some dog Jae-ah?!" "I mean I wanted one for a while but I won't leave cause I know Gyomies gonna cry if I left." Youngjae teases his younger brother. "Can you two stop embarrassing me like that. Didn't you guys see the really cute guy just walk by? If I wanna make a move on him tonight, you guys gotta stop teasing me." Yugyeom says embarrassed. 

Jaebum chuckles "But we're your older brothers and it's our responsibility to embarrass you at all times and right now is the best time." Jaebum says while pulling Yugyeom into a headlock. Yugyeom pushes Jaebum away with his cheeks flushed and looking at the scrawny yet tall guy who's now sitting two seats away from Jaebum. 

Just then the bartender comes back with a tray. There were nine shots in it. Yugyeom who was sitting in between both his brothers evenly distributes the shots to each of them and holds one up to do cheers with them. "Cheers" they say together and down the shots one by one. 

Yugyeom looks over at the skinny guy once again and says "I'm gonna go ahead and make my move" Jaebum watches Yugyeom go up to the man and orders two drinks for them. He looks back at Youngjae and says "I knew he was gonna ditch us as soon as we got in." Youngjae looks over at Yugyeom and nods his head. "I don't get why he brings us with him when we all know he ditches us every time." Youngjae faces the bartender like he's about to ask for another drink. Just then a girl appears behind Youngjae. "Hey Youngjae" Youngjae turn around and seems to know her. "Hey Joy. Your here right now too. I thought you were probably gonna study for our comm test on Thursday." She smiles and says "I was going to but my roommate pulled me out of my room. She said I've been studying too hard and I need a break. I didn't argue with her cause she was right. I did need a break." Youngjae nods and says "That's why you're the smartest in our class tho." She smiles wider at that and looks behind her at the dance floor. "My roommate kinda ditched me but I'm glad I met you here. Let's go and dance." Youngjae looks at Jaebum as if he's asking for permission and Jaebum nods his head as a yes. He's not gonna force Youngjae to sit with him when he knows the younger probably wants to dance, and be with his classmate. Youngjae gets up and leaves with the girl leaving Jaebum all by himself. 

"And then there was one" Jaebum thinks out loud. He really shouldn't have agreed to come today. He's been reading 'To kill a Mockingbird' again and would prefer to finish it then sit by himself. He sees Yugyeom and the skinny guy get up and go towards the dance floor beside him. Jaebum decides not to just sit there and to get himself another drink. He signals for the bartender to come over and orders himself a cranberry margarita.

It’s been an hour since they’ve been here and Jaebums definitely a bit tipsy at this point. He’s had 2 more drinks after the margaritas and decides it isn’t a good idea to stay next to the bar. So Jaebum walks towards the dance floor to let loose. 

Normally Jaebum doesn’t go clubbing alone. He always has Youngjae with him, that’s why he’s a little confused about what to do today. He thinks he can spot the scrawny guy Yugyeom was with earlier dancing with Yugyeom's black leather jacket on. 

Yugyeom forced Jaebum and Youngjae to wear black leather jackets, because apparently it’s ‘in style’ and cause ‘we look good in them hyungs’. Which to be honest Jaebum thinks is true. They really did look good in them. 

Jaebum contemplates going towards them and joining them, but decides to let Yugyeom do his own thing.

Just then Jaebum accidentally bumps into someone. “Ohh Sorry!” Jaebum says while taking a step backwards. He finally sees the mans face and Jaebum swears his breath gets caught for a second. The man in front of him is beautiful. Maybe the prettiest man Jaebum has ever seen. He thinks he sees the man's cheeks go red for a second but that might just be the clubs lights shining on his face. “No it’s my fault.” The man says while bowing his head as an apology. Jaebum bows his head back. “No I should’ve watched out instead. I was looking in the other direction.” Jaebum says. The man smiles and says “So was I. How about I buy you a drink and we’re even.” 

Jaebum thinks why not but realizes he doesn’t wanna get drunk. “I would say sure but I’ve already drank a lot since I’ve been here.” The man's smile drops and Jaebum thinks he likes it when this man is smiling. So he says, “but you can accompany me to the dance floor instead. And we can call it even.” 

The man smiles again but brighter than the last time. And Jaebum sees the whiskers that form beside his eyes. “I’d love to. Besides my brother and best friend ditched me anyways.” The man says.

“Funny both my brothers ditched me too” Jaebum says. The man raises his hand to his face, hiding his smile and laughs. 

“Guess I’m not the only one then. By the way my name's Park Jinyoung. What’s yours?” The man, Jinyoung says. “Jaebum. Im Jaebum” Park Jinyoung sounds like a name that Jaebum has heard before, but he doesn’t remember from where. But it’s a pretty common name. He could be wrong. Both of them walk towards the dance floor together.

They've been dancing for about 2 hours now and showcasing each other their moves. Jinyoung is a great dancer. He might be somewhere close to Yugyeom's level. Their both tired at this point and agree to go get a drink and sit down for a little while. 

They spot two stools and go towards them. When they sit down Jaebum calls the bartender over and orders them both martinis. 

“Your a really good dancer” Jaebum says. Jinyoung raises his hand to cover his smile and laughs again. “When I was younger I wanted to become an idol. So I practiced dancing a lot.” Jinyoung says. “Ohh why didn’t you continue? You’re really good at dancing.” Jaebum asks. 

“At the time my parents disapproved of it. So I gave up. But I’m glad. I love what I do now. But you too. Your a b-boy.” Jinyoung says. 

“No I’m not. When I was 10, I wanted to be a b-boy so I trained hard to become one. But soon I decided I didn’t want to be a b-boy anymore so I gave up when I was 12.” “Wow and what do you do now, since you gave up b-boying?” Jinyoung asks. “I’m a photographer.” Jaebum says. It isn’t a lie Jaebum went into university and got his photography degree. And sometimes when the boys decide to take a little break Jaebum does photoshoots with Elle Korea. 

“And what about you. What do you do Jinyoung?” “I’m a lawyer. Have you heard of Park and Sons?” Jinyoung asks. 

Jaebum remembers that company well. Park Hyungsik the previous CEO was a friend of his fathers, and was his lawyer. “Yeah I have heard of that Company.” Jaebum says. Jinyoung smiles and says “I’m the CEO.”

That’s when it clicks. He has heard of Park Jinyoung because Park Hyungsik has told Jaebum about his sons before. “Oh wow nice to meet you Park Jinyoung shi.” 

Jinyoung laughs and says “Please don’t get formal with me. I’d prefer if we just spoke casually.” 

Suddenly Jinyoung gets a text and he pulls out his phone. His face completely changes and the smiles gone, replaced by a look of worry and anger. 

“Is everything fine?” Jaebum asks. Jinyoung looks up towards Jaebum. “Yeah everything’s fine.” He says. He then turns off his phone and goes back to his martini. He finishes it within another 2 big sips and looks at Jaebum again. “Listen something came up and I have to go. It was nice meeting you.” He gets up and disappears into the crowd without waiting for Jaebum's reply. 

That was strange Jaebum thinks. He really thought that things were going great. He realizes that he forgot to get Jinyoung's number. He should’ve asked cause Jaebum’s definitely going to regret it now. 

He sees Youngjae approaching him without the girl from earlier. “Hey hyung I knew you would be bored and alone so I came back.” “Thanks Jae-ah but I was fine. You should go back to your friend.” “No it’s fine hyung she just left with her roommate.” “Oh okay well have a seat in that case.” 

They see Yugyeom coming from the dance floor. “Gyeom-ah weren’t you with that skinny guy? Why are you alone? Normally you would text us to tell us that you’re at his house for the night or he’s coming over at ours.” Youngjae asks. 

“Oh Bambam? He suddenly got a text saying he needs to go so he left.”

“BamBam? What kind of a name is that?” Youngjae asks. “I asked him the same question. He said he was born in Thailand, so his parents named him Kunpimook. And apparently in Thailand everyone has two names so his parents named him BamBam after the kid in the flintstones.”

“Oh so he’s Thai.” Jaebum says. “Yeah he’s Thai but his family is actually korean. He said his family was on a trip to Thailand when he was born.” 

“And his parents actually gave him a Thai name? Just cause he was born there?” Youngjae asks

“Yeah I guess but let’s stop talking about BamBam and talk about Jaebum hyung.” 

Jaebum is confused why talk about him? “Why talk about me?” Yugyeom smirks “Who were you hanging out with?” “Me? Who was I hanging out with?” Jaebum pretends that he doesn’t know that Yugyeom is talking about Jinyoung. “That hot guy you were hanging out with hyung. Don’t pretend like you don’t know. I saw you two dance earlier.” 

“Oh your talking about Jinyoung. I thought we hit it off but he got a text and he just dipped.” Jaebum says. Yugyeom sighs. “Glad I’m not the only one who got left behind because of some text. BamBam totally dipped to. He was like hey listen I gotta go, and he just disappeared. I really thought something was happening. Guess I was wrong.”

“If it makes you feel better that’s exactly what Jinyoung said.” 

“It doesn’t but you know what would? A McFlurry! Let’s leave and get McFlurries from McDonalds.” Yugyeom says. “Agreed let’s get out of here.” Youngjae says. Youngjae and Yugyeom walk out and Jaebum follows behind. Right now he just wants to go home and get lost in his book again. 

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

They just got home. Jaebum turns the car off and all three of them step outside onto the driveway. All he wants to do right now is curl up beside the fireplace with a blanket and read.

Their about to walk in when Jaebum notices something strange. All the lights are off in the house. Normally before Jaebum leaves the house he turns on his rooms light since it's right on top of the porch. It's a habit his parents taught him to make it seem like someone's home. 

Jaebum doesn't say anything but silently stops Yugyeom and Youngjae from entering the house. He points towards his room and both his brothers seem to get the hint. 

He signals for them to get behind him so he can enter first. He knows both his brothers are strong enough to handle someone, but just incase Jaebum would rather go in first than let anything happen to his brothers.

Jaebum walks into the house and everything’s dark. He switches the light on and slowly moves towards the living room. 

He thinks he hears something move behind their couch. Jaebum walks closer to the noise. Yugyeom and Youngjae are following behind him as backup. 

Suddenly a figure pops up from behind the couch.

“SURPRISE BITCHES!” Mark shouts out loud. Jaebum moves two steps back in shock. He hears both Youngjae and Yugyeom scream from behind him. He wants to chase after Mark for scaring him like this.“Mark hyung what the hell. I swore I thought someone was gonna kill me.” He hears Youngjae yell. 

Mark laughs out loud. “Sorry guys I wasn’t planning to scare you at first but you guys weren’t home and I knew you guys hide a spare key in the mailbox so I decided to play a small prank.” 

“Hyung how come your here right now? You normally come to visit close to Christmas.” Jaebum asks. Marks family moved back to America shortly after Jaebum's parents passed away. Mark normally comes to visit once a year close to Christmas. But it’s still September so Jaebum is confused. 

“Right about that, I should’ve told you guys earlier but I’m back for good. My father said he wanted me to take over the company soon so he’s giving me the korean branch to train. I came to Korea two days ago but I didn’t have the time to tell you guys cause I was settling in.”

“So your back for good? I’m glad I really missed you hyung!” Yugyeom says while going to hug Mark. Mark laughs and hugs him back. “Yeah Gyomie I’m back for good.” He releases Yugyeom and looks back at Jaebum. “Can I crash here tonight? It’s been about 9 months since I’ve seen you guys and I wanna know what your up to these days.” 

“Yes stay here tonight hyung.” Youngjae says. “Besides we have a lot to tell you.”

Mark has always been like an older brother to all of them. He’s been there for everything. From their first crushes to when they found out their parents passed away. He was always there. So when Mark told Jaebum that his parents wanted to move back to LA Jaebum was devastated. His only hyung was leaving him.

He’s glad that Mark is back. They kept in touch since they are best friends but it gets hard to keep in touch with someone from another time zone. 

“Wait so you're telling me that you guys are gonna meet complete strangers tomorrow who could be cops doing an undercover mission to arrest you?! Are you guys insane!” Mark says. 

“SEE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT! What if their actually cops? I’m too young to go to jail!” Yugyeom practically shouts. 

They’ve been talking for almost 3 hours now and they just told Mark that their going to meet a client for the first time tomorrow and he clearly disapproves of it.

“Even if this is an undercover operation to catch us by the police, we won’t get arrested!” Jaebum says. “Yeah we’re to fast for them.” Youngjae adds. 

Jaebum doesn’t think anything will happen tomorrow. But it suddenly crossed his mind, we’re Mark and Yugyeom right? He decides to be extra prepared in that case. He can only hope that nothing will happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever au! Idk what I’m really doing lol!


End file.
